fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Man-Arctica the Ride/Gallery
A new rollercoaster called the Man-Arctica Ice Scream Extreme has just opened, and Fanboy, Chum Chum and the gang go to the carnival to try it out. But fear kicks in for Fanboy just as they ride it and he's to scared to show his face when the ride's over. The Fanlair The Fanlair s1e21a.jpg Chum Chum sleeping s1e21a.jpg CC turns off the alarm - s1e21a.jpg CC sits up in bed - s1e21a.jpg Fanboy has a string around his finger.jpg Fanboy 'help me remember something' - s1e21a.jpg Fanboy 'but what' - s1e21a.jpg Fanboy sees the ride ad.jpg Meeting at the Carnival Crowd outside the carnival.JPG|The first appearance of the carnival. F&C falling into the crowd.jpg|Here we come! Crowd still outside the carnival.jpg F&C chanting with the crowd.JPG|"Ice Scream Extreme, Ice Scream Extreme..." and so on. FB greets Oz in MA the ride.JPG|"Hey, Oz, how long have you been camping out here?" had to use a bathroom for eighteen hours.JPG|"Eighteen extraordinary hours! Did you guys happen to bring a tin can?" Park alarm going off s1e21a.jpg|ALARM!!! Extatic crowd s1e21a.jpg Extatic Mr. Mufflin s1e21a.jpg|"Ice Scream Extreme! Let's rush in!" Hank rushes in.jpg The crowd rushes in.jpg Bullyus Manamus.PNG|Boog: Bullyus Manamus. Girls giggle with excited legs.jpg FB greets Kyle in MA The Ride.JPG|"Hey, Kyle!" Kyle - BAH.JPG|"BAH!" you look a little sick.JPG|"You're looking a bit sick. You're not coming down with..." are you gonna get the chicken pox.JPG|"Chicken Pox?!?" Fanboy acts like a chicken.JPG The ride opens Gang amazed - MA the ride.jpg Man-Arctica's talking!.jpg reacting to the ride's message.jpg agreeing to the ride's message.jpg so bright with awesomeness.jpg Is this real life?.png The Man-Arctica Ice Scream Extreme Boarding the ride.JPG Going up the lift hill.JPG Fanboy looking off the side of his car.jpg MA the ride - back car view.jpg Yo and Lupe go down the lift hill.jpg Kyle and Chuggy go down the lift hill.jpg Michael and Hank go down the lift hill.jpg NOT OKAY!!!.jpg F&C on ISE.png CC enjoying the ride.JPG FB scared on ride.JPG Entering the ice mountain-MA the Ride.JPG Yo and Lupe in ice mountain.JPG Kyle and Chuggy in ice mountain.JPG MJ and Mr. Mufflin in ice mountain.JPG F&C in ice mountain.JPG Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 1.JPG|The first reaction... Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 2.JPG|...the second... Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 3.JPG|...third... Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 4.JPG|...fourth unusual reaction... Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 5.JPG|...and the last one! After the ride End of the ride.JPG Everyone loved the ride s1e21a.jpg "Extreme" distractions FB disturbing ride photo 1.JPG FB disturbing ride photo 2.JPG FB disturbing ride photo 3.JPG FB disturbing ride photo 4.JPG Extatic about extreme memories.jpg|"YEAAAAAHHH!!!" Chum Chum and the gang.jpg|"EXTREME MEMORIES!!!" Fanboy blocking his ride photos.jpg|"Hey-y, you guys wanna do something really extreme?" Gang agrees to do something really extreme.jpg|Oh, yeah! Fanboy 'funnel cakes!' s1e21a.jpg|"Funnel cakes!" Gang after 'extreme churros' line.jpg Churro flying into Kyle's face.jpg|Kyle + churro = extreme. Fanboy screaming at the ride's fast mode.jpg Man-Arctica's thrilling offer Enter Man-Arctica (MA The Ride).png|Man-Arctica's here! Gang after Man-Arctica's arrival s1e21a.jpg Crowd 'Man-Arctica!' s1e21a.jpg|"Man-Arctica!" Everyone looking at the replay s1e21a.jpg Laughing at Fanboy's fearful face.jpg Astounded Man-Arctica fans s1e21a.jpg Ride billboard closeup.jpg Aftermath To return to the "Man-Arctica the Ride" episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries